Tomorrow May Never Come
by animegirl8291992
Summary: As if Sakura's life isn't bad already, her new neighbor is anonying. But can this new guy bring happiness back into her life? First SakuraxYukito then SakuraxSyaoran
1. New York

Hey peoples! I'm back and this time with a CCS story. I hope you like it. Its based on a Indian movie (I'm indian) Kal Ho Na Ho. As for my TMM story... I'm pretty sure I will finish writing but maybe later. Well I hope like it.

Disclarimer: I don not own CCS or Kal Ho Na Ho

* * *

Tomorrow May Never Come 

Prologue

* * *

_New York …_

_A city were everyone's busy. Everyone is in a hurry to get to work to get back to work. No one has time for anyone or anything._

A girl with waist length auburn hair and emerald eyes in a pink jogging suit, was jogging into central park

_Even me, I barely have time but when I do I always come here_.

The girl sits on a bench as the wind tickles her face.

_I always come here when I have time. This place makes me remember when my life wasn't messed up, when my father was alive._

A tear strayed from the girl's eyes. She wiped away her tear as she remembered the good times she had with her father here.

_My name is Sakura Kinomoto and this is my story_.

* * *

What did you think? Well review! 


	2. Meet The Family

Hi everyone! Thank you all who reviewed! Here's chapter two!

* * *

Sakura jogged back to her home, and got the mail. She walked into her house where a woman in her late 30's was talking on the phone. She had long black hair and emerald eyes like Sakura.

"I understand Mr. Smith, but please try and understand my problem. I must have the loan extension, please." she said.

…

"I know the restaurant is centrally situated, but there's a lot of competition around, Mr. Smith …"

_That's my mom Nadeshiko. After my father died the entire responsibility of the family fell on her, but she never allowed us to ever feel the burden of her sorrows._

"Thank you." she as a tear streaked down her cheek as she hung up.

"I'm home." Sakura said getting her mother's attention.

Nadeshiko wiped away her tear quickly before her daughter could notice she was crying.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I went to Central park"

"Central Park? Why?"

"To meet someone."

Who?"

"To meet my boyfriend…" with that comment she got a playful slap from her mother.

Sakura went through the mail.

"Bills, bills, bills……. private and confidential?"

"That's mine." Nadeshiko said as she snatched the letter out of her hands.

Sakura looked closely at her mother's face.

"Were you crying?" Sakura asked her mother.

'No you were."

"No mom."

_My mother and I, we lies to each other everyday._

"Japanese Marriage service! What is this!" She shoved the letter into her mother's face.

"Why don't you ask your obaa-san? I must be a new plan it get you a husband."

"But I don't want to get married. Why doesn't obaa-san leave me alone?"

"Why doesn't she just leave."

"Mom!" Sakura said as she playfully slapped her mother.

"Mom, where is she?"

"It's almost eight…" said Nadeshiko while giggling.

* * *

Meanwhile outside a couple of kids where playing basket ball.

"Hey guys ten seconds to go!" one kid said to the others.

* * *

Nearby a band started to play when…..

"5,4,3,2,1.……it's time!" a kid shouted.

The kids playing basket ball and the members of the band quickly put on earmuffs.

* * *

Back inside the house, in a room was a old woman with a mini-shrine and a huge gong.

_That's my obaa-san Keiko. She has three dreams. One that New York becomes part of Japan. Two that I get married to a Japanese guy and three that my mother dies._

"O lord kikon. For many years I have been praising you. Now please answer my prayers. Get my granddaughter married to a Japanese man and fast. For today and as for what I have been doing for the past 20 years I shall praise you by banging this gong while singing. Also this prayer is requested by Wei." she said and a old man, Wei, smiled at her.

She started to band the gong repeatedly and started to sing very off key.

* * *

Back outside…….

"Ahh! Can't the old hag ever die!" one kid said.

"Yeah, everyday her sing get more off key and the banging get louder!" another said

* * *

Back inside……

"Obaa-sn, stop it!" Sakura screamed at her grandmother.

She stops just to yell at her granddaughter. "How dare you interrupt my prayer! Don't you have any shame!"

"No you don't have any shame! Bang that gong while singing very badly to Wei-san! Also What's this." she said handing the letter which was now already opened.

"Wow the pictures came!" she said happily "Which one do you chose?" she said while showing the picture to her.

"Obaa-san, I'm not interested in marring anyone!"

"If you don't marry, my child, how will you have children/"

"I can have children. There's no need to marry!" she said to shut-up her grandmother.

"Yeah that's true, WHAT!" she realized but Sakura already left.

* * *

In anther part of the house…….

"Hey Rika, did you know that….." an young boy with black hair was about to say when someone interrupted.

"Takashi, stop lying to you sister.' Sakura said to her little brother.

_That's my brother Takashi. He's a big fat liar._

"Hurry up breakfast is almost ready. Rika you too."

"Sister did your see my new dolls?"

"Rika!"

"That's mom, this is you, that's brother, this is me and….." she said while pointing to each doll.

"O, so you awake!" Keiko said while hugging her grandson.

"Good morning obaa-san." said Rika.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

_Obaa-san's love for Takashi was only matched by her hatred for Rika. Rika was adopted and probably that's why obaa-san did not consider her, our own. And Rika she always put the grandmother doll away from her perfect family._

Rika took the grandmother doll in another room in her dollhouse.

* * *

What did you think? Review! 


	3. An Average Morning Part1

Ok you guys chapter 3!

* * *

Everyone was at the dinning table ready to eat breakfast.

"It's so cold! Is the heater on?" asked Keiko while shivering.

"Your always on, aren't you?" mumbled Nadeshiko.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Will it?" whispered Takashi to Sakura

"Shut up!" Sakura said in a whisper while reading some papers.

"Bet?" he said while placing a dollar on the table.

"Don't irritate me."

"Chicken, its just one dollar."

Nadeshiko walked to the table carrying two bowls. She place the bowls in front of Keiko and Takashi.

"What's for breakfast?" Keiko asked

"Fruit and cereal." Nadeshiko said.

"That's all we ever have. Nadeshiko can't even cook traditional Japanese food. My beloved daughter-in-law Nadeshiko." Keiko said getting her daughter-in law pissed.

"If you miss Japan so much, then you must go back there. What do you think Sakura?" Nadeshiko replied to her mother-in-law's comment.

"Oy, I'm not going anywhere. If I leave what will happen to these children." Keiko said. Nadeshiko glared at her as she put a arm around Takashi. "I'm very concerned about them."

"And I'm only concerned about them." Nadeshiko said while putting her arm around Rika.

"Yes of course … why would you be concerned about me? Who am I to you? If only my son was alive today…."

"**Only **if he was alive…."

Between Nadeshiko and Keiko was a glaring fight.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Sakura yelled getting enough of this argument.

"Here's your dollar. You won. As usual, are you happy now!" she said as she shoved a dollar into Takashi hand.

"And both of you…. Just forget it!" she said getting up with her stuff and left the house.

* * *

Well what do you think. I might take a while to update. One reason, SCHOOL! School started a month ago (it started in August) but homework on top of homework. Well you get the picture. Well now that i said that review!


End file.
